All Too Well
by enchanted-nova
Summary: Five years ago, Sakura vanished from Sasuke's life for reasons he never understood. Now she has come back and after the death of a family member the truth slowly begins to come out. The dark history of the Uchiha clan surfaces and Sakura and Sasuke have to work together to set things right. Warnings: AU. Character Death. RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **After careful consideration, I decided to re-write this story in a neater manner. Which is the reason it took me so long to update it. I have re-written several chapters and feel comfortable to re-post it. I hope you all will enjoy the new version.

* * *

**Prologue**

_The story you choose to tell isn't always the story you believe._

_-Nova Ren Suma_

She was packing her bags. Everything she could stuff into two suitcases was all she would have besides the clothes on her back. Running over to the nightstand beside her bed, she pulled the drawer open and lifted the false bottom. Below the false bottom was a small plastic bag that was stuffed with five hundred dollars. It was her emergency money, the money she had been saving for the past six months.

When she opened the plastic bag, she began counting the cash in her hands. Standing to her feet, she never took her green eyes off the cash. Walking to her suitcase, Sakura Haruno sighed softly and shook her head. She never expected this to happen to her. She was only nineteen years old in her second year of college. Licking her light pink lips, Sakura stuffed the money into a sock, burying it below more clothing. Closing the suitcase, she quickly zipped it up.

The door flew open and Sakura whirled around quickly. She swallowed hard and stared at her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. The girl who had entered the room completely unannounced shook her head and panted heavily. Sakura smiled weakly and turned back around to face the suitcases. The blonde rushed over to the pinkette and yanked her away from the suitcases forcefully.

"You can't leave!" Ino barked at Sakura, urgency and anger evident in her voice. "You need to tell Sasuke the truth!"

"I can't!" Sakura hissed, shaking her head quickly. Her eyes met Ino's piercing blue ones and she sighed softly. "Look, this is for the best." Sakura gave her friend a reassuring smile and walked up to her. Placing her hands on Ino's shoulders, Sakura pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Sakura," Ino said softly and pulled away from her. "What's going on?"

"I have to go," Sakura said, stepping back from the blonde. "I'll be okay." She smiled warmly and walked over to the edge of the bed. Grabbing the two suitcases, Sakura gripped the handles tightly and looked back at her friend.

"What about the rest of us? What about Sasuke?" Ino asked. "You can't just leave." She was shaking her head as she spoke, fighting back her tears. The blonde wasn't completely certain why Sakura had to leave, but she knew she had to try everything she could to stop her friend from leaving.

"Yes, I can," Sakura replied with a single nod.

"And what do you purpose I tell everyone?" Ino inquired with a raised brow.

"Tell them that I'll be okay and that I'm sorry." Sakura started walking towards the door and Ino watched her go, unable to bring herself to say anything. "Goodbye, Ino." With those words, Sakura pulled the door open and stepped out of their dorm room.

When the door closed, Ino turned around and stared at the door. She swallowed hard and plopped down on the edge of Sakura's twin sized bed. Closing her eyes, Ino shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her best friend was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Just so everyone is aware the first few chapters are going to be short, they won't start getting lengthy until chapter five. Thank you for reading, please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing, it's okay not to be okay._

_-Jessie J_

"I'm fine," Sakura grumbled, glaring at the redhead sitting at her table with his hands wrapped around a green mug. Steam rose out of the mug, causing a bittersweet smell of roasted coffee to fill their nostrils. "You need to stop digging," she scolded, waving a finger at her friend. He merely chuckled, saying he was only calling it as he saw it.

"It's five years today," Gaara Sabaku stated firmly, bring the mug up to his lips. He took a nice long sip and put the mug back down on the table. Pressing his lips together, Gaara swallowed and let out a refreshed breath. "You can pretend all you want, but I know." He stared at Sakura with his sea-foam eyes and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Gaara," Sakura warned him, hoping he would stop. She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to think of it as another day. Five years ago on this very day, Sakura Haruno was forced to leave her home in Konoha. She traveled several hundred miles to Suna and asked for an old friend to take her in. When she showed up at his doorstep, crying and looking exhausted, Gaara couldn't refuse her. "I don't want to think about it, so don't bring it up."

"It's okay to not be okay," Gaara told her with a shrug. "I'm your friend and I want you to be okay."

"I am okay," Sakura assured him, but Gaara could see through those lying eyes and fake smile. She hated being weak, she hated showing her emotions, and he understood why. Everything she loved had been taken from her, she wanted to pretend nothing could hurt her. "I promise." She took a seat at the table and sipped quietly on her coffee.

"Want me to go pick her up?" Gaara asked, no longer in the mood to argue with Sakura. If there was one thing she was good at, it was being as stubborn as a mule. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was one o'clock, meaning that preschool was out.

"They sent me an invitation the other day," Sakura said softly. "My best friend is getting married. We always promised each other we would be each other's maids of honor. Selfishly, I said no." She ran her fingers through her hair and licked her lips.

"Then go to the wedding," Gaara said to her simply with one shrug of his brawny shoulders. "That's the least you could do. One weekend, I can watch Kaiya for you." He gave her a warm smile and Sakura swallowed hard.

"If I go back, I would have to tell him everything," Sakura replied sadly. "I can't just go back and avoid him."

"So what do you want to do, Sakura?" Gaara asked firmly, getting tired of hearing her dance around the subject. He knew she wanted to tell Sasuke, the father of her daughter, the truth of her leaving. She hardly told him what really happened, but he does know that Sakura was forced to leave by Madara Uchiha, Sasuke's uncle. "You're kicking yourself for not telling Sasuke about his daughter and you miss your friends, your old life, and nothing hear will make you forget."

"How do I forget something like this?" she asked him with a heavy sigh.

"Kaiya is four years old," Gaara pointed out. "How much longer do you think it'll be before she asks about her dad?"

"You're not helping," Sakura snorted with a roll of her eyes. She brought her blue mug up to her lips and sipped on the coffee.

"The fact that you say that means that I actually am," Gaara replied with a chuckle. He took one last sip of his coffee and took it over to the sink in the small kitchen. The apartment Sakura lived in was small and old, but it was enough for her and Kaiya. He offered for her to stay in his and his older brother's place, but she continuously turned him down. "I'm going to go pick up your daughter, be back in half an hour."

"Gaara," Sakura called his name when he got to the door. He stopped and turned to look at her. "What do you think Sasuke would say or do...if he saw me again?"

Gaara blinked a few times. He hardly knew Sasuke, in fact, they only met five times. "He'd be happy. He would want answers, but he would be happy." Opening the front door of the apartment, Gaara quietly left the pinkette to her thoughts.

The truth was in Sakura' head, every scenario of her seeing Sasuke Uchiha again did not go well at all. She didn't really believe in happy endings anymore, she just wasn't the type of girl that got to have them. It was unfortunate for her young daughter, but Sakura really had no other choice. Sasuke's uncle, Madara Uchiha, a prominent lawyer and owner of Uchiha Corporation had made it crystal clear she and the child were never to return to Konoha.

Her cellphone vibrated on the kitchen counter behind her. She stood up and walked over to grab her phone. When she looked down at the screen, she furrowed her brows. On the screen was an email from Shisui Uchiha, the man who helped her get to Suna safely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Farewells and Memories**

_I make it easier for people to leave by making them hate me a little._

_-Cecelia Ahern_

Sasuke Uchiha, the handsome and smart, college graduate with a double major in criminology and business management. He was tall, well built, and their was something about his presence that always caught peoples attention. Most people figured it was because he was the next likely heir to inherit the Uchiha Corporation. He was twenty-four years old and was quite cheeky at times. His uncle often scolded him for such behavior, but Sasuke didn't really mind him at all.

"You know something, Sasuke," Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend, huffed as they were playing a game of one-on-one basketball. He dribbled the ball between his legs and could feel the sweat dripping from his blond hair that was probably in a complete disarray. They had been playing for almost an hour out in the summer sun. Naruto was positive he would have horrible blisters from the sunburn by tomorrow. "I was there for the whole romantic love story, the terrible break-up, and pathetic and miserable downward spiral. So what's your deal?" Naruto asked, attempting to make a two-point shot.

Sasuke tried to block, ignoring Naruto's little psycho analysis. He knew that Naruto was acting in that particular manner because he was worried, but Sasuke didn't think his best friend was right at all. Nothing had changed, Sasuke was fine and everything was dandy. He was simply peachy. He wasn't upset that it was the day Sakura Haruno disappeared into the night and shattered his heart on the way out. He wasn't upset that she didn't return a single email, phone call, or text message. He wasn't upset about any of that.

"There is no deal," Sasuke said as he caught the ball as it fell through the white net. He dribbled it a few times and passed it to Naruto. The blond caught it easily and gave the dark haired man a skeptical look. "What's with the diagnostics anyways, Dr. Phil?" Sasuke snorted as he peeled off his black t-shirt and tossed it to a nearby bench where their belongs were laid out.

"Because your angry," Naruto pointed out, passing the ball back a little harder than he meant to. When Sasuke caught the ball, he glared at Naruto and rolled his coal black eyes. "Sasuke, I'm your friend, I can tell when your going around silently screaming screw the world. Besides the 'fuck off' stamped across your forehead is a big sign."

"You take one year worth of psychology and you think your a psychologist?" Sasuke asked with a snort as he started dribbling the ball. He faked left and spun around to the right, heading down the court. Naruto was following hot on his trail and took a swipe for the basketball. Sasuke stopped running, causing Naruto to pass him by three steps. Smirking, Sasuke took the shot.

"Not even close, I've known you since eighth grade! I know you," Naruto explained, panting lightly as he watched the ball fall through the hoop. "Sakura leaving shattered your heart into a million pieces. And you know that Ino sent her an invitation to the wedding and that made it all come back." He put his hands on his hips and let out a heavy breath.

"Her goodbye really made me hate her," Sasuke admitted with a shake of his head. "She wanted you too," Naruto replied softly. He grabbed the collar of his orange shirt and shook it a bit, to keep it from sticking to his sweaty figure. "It was supposed to make it easier. You know how she was."

"It didn't," Sasuke answer dryly.

Naruto didn't know what to say, so he looked down at the court and walked over to the basketball. As he scooped it up he heard his cellphone going off in his basketball shorts pocket. He reached in and plucked the phone out to see who was calling him. Staring down at the screen, Naruto pursed his lips and hit the answer button, bringing it to his ear.

"What's up?" Naruto asked into the phone, resting the basketball on his hip.

"Ino wants everyone to meet up at Yakiniku Q," Hinata said and Naruto could hear her turning on the water of the shower. "So come home, shower and we'll go."

"Almost done with the therapy session," Naruto said, glancing over at Sasuke who rolled his eyes. "I'll be there in a half hour."

"Okay, don't push it Naruto. Sasuke will punch you, remember what happened last time?" Hinata asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Don't worry babe, I can handle Sasuke. I love you, see you in a little bit," Naruto assured his girlfriend before hanging up the phone. When he turned around, he yelped seeing Sasuke inches from his face. "Everyone's worried, its not just me."

"Well everyone should mind their damn business and stay out of mine," Sasuke hissed before stalking off across the court.

"So see you at Yakiniku Q for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke didn't say a word. Sighing, Naruto shook his head and wished that Sakura would have done more than leave without a word. All she left for Sasuke was a single note with 'goodbye' written on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha Blood**

_Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?_

_-Abraham Lincoln_

Kakashi Hatake, a man in his early forties with silver unruly hair, walked up to the large dark wooden door. Raising up a white gloved hand, the man in the business black suit with the red silk tie, knocked three times. He waited patiently for the young gentlemen on the other side of the door to allow him entrance into his home office. The news he had for him was not good news, in fact, the news even caused Kakashi's normal calm demeanor to quake. He let out a soft breath and closed his eyes.

"Come in, Kakashi," Itachi Uchiha, his employer, called from the other side of the door.

Kakashi laid his hand on the pristine silver lever and pushed it door. The door came open and Kakashi entered the office. He stood a few steps before Itachi's large rosewood desk. When the twenty-nine year old Uchiha looked up at Kakashi, he put his paperwork down on the desk. He could see the grimness on Kakashi's face.

"What's happened?" Itachi asked. He had known Kakashi since he was a young child, he had been working for his family for years. As far as Itachi was concerned, the man standing in his office was family.

Letting out a deep breath, Kakashi's dark grey eyes met Itachi's. "Shisui has been shot and it doesn't look good."

Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head. He cleared his throat and stood up from his leather rolling chair. Pressing his lips together, Itachi walked around the desk and went over to the coat hanger in the corner of the room by the window bench that was surrounded by floor to ceiling bookshelves. Not a single empty space was left on the bookshelf either. Grabbing his coat from the hanger, Itachi slipped on the gray coat and turned back to Kakashi.

"I just spoke to Shisui yesterday morning, we were supposed to have dinner tonight to discuss an important matter," Itachi explained. "We have to go."

"What kind of matter?" Kakashi asked, knowing that he may have been out of place.

"I have to talk to him first," Itachi replied simply. "Let's go." He quickly exited his office. Kakashi watched him leave in a hurry and clicked his tongue.

The silver haired man had been working for the Uchiha family for many years. He mainly severed the main members of the family. It all started with Madara Uchiha, but he also worked for Fugaku Uchiha. It was because of Fugaku that Kakashi had the pleasure and honor of more or less, raising his two boys Sasuke and Itachi. The two brothers were quite the pair when they were younger, but they grew up well. The truth was, Kakashi had come to work for the Uchiha family for a reason. It had been so long now though, he wasn't sure if he could do the job.

His job was one task, find a way to prove the Uchiha's hand in illegal and criminal acts. There was one thing Kakashi knew very well, the Uchiha were very good at covering their tracks. Any information that Kakashi gained could hardly hold up, he needed something more concrete. Shisui Uchiha was a good friend of Kakashi's. The man didn't believe in the illegal acts his family preformed and wanted to stop them. Now it seemed that it was a pointless case since he was dying in the hospital.

Kakashi and Itachi were about half an hour way from the hospital. Just as they were leaving the weather quickly changed from sunny to a heavy summer shower. The wind started blowing, lightning began flashing, and the rain was falling in sheets. Turning on the window-wipers, Kakashi knew this would slow them down by at least ten minutes.

"Do they know who shot him?" Itachi asked from the back seat as he stared out the window, watching the rain rolling down the glass in squiggling lines.

"No," Kakashi answered with a shake of his head, glancing up into the rearview mirror.

"When did it happen?" Itachi questioned further, looking into the mirror.

"Two hours ago," Kakashi replied, gripping the wheel tightly. In truth, he had an assumption that Madara had something to do with it. About a year ago, Shisui had busted a warehouse that contained over five million in stolen artworks. There were supposed ties to the Uchiha Corporation, which put them in some bad light. Madara had managed to wiggle out of the public eye and got the charges put off, but within the family the repercussions raged.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Shisui is a good friend, I hate that this happened to him," Kakashi explained.

"You're lying," Itachi commented, causing Kakashi to look into the rearview mirror. He stared into the reflection of Itachi's inky eyes. "You asked me what Shisui and I were going to discuss tonight."

"Yeah," the man driving the car said with a nod.

"We were going to be discussing you."

"What about me?" Kakashi pressed in intrigue.

"The reason you are really working for my family," Itachi clarified, sinking back into the brown leather seat. He looked back out the window and shook his head. "Shisui seemed to know more than he was letting on though, but I want to know why he wanted to tell me."

"Because you are a good person," Kakashi stated, causing Itachi to furrow his brows. For as long as he had known Itachi, he had always been a man of gentle nature. He always tried to do the right thing and never liked putting anyone in danger. When he became a lawyer, Kakashi was certain that he would make a good one. "Shisui figured me out five years ago."

"Figured you out? What's that mean?" Itachi inquired with a raised brow. He leaned forward, trying to get a better look at his facial expressions. There was a tenseness in in shoulders and an uncertainty in his movements. It was like he was debating on how to answer his questions. Itachi had spent enough time questioning people to know what their body language and facial expressions meant. He also knew that long pauses meant nervousness. Kakashi was never one to be worried.

"You're right," Kakashi confirmed. "You should talk with Shisui first."

Itachi's phone started ringing. He reached into his pocket and closed his eyes when he saw his mother's name flashing on the screen. Swallowing hard, the handsome Uchiha heir, brought the phone to his ear.

"Mom?" Itachi answered. She spoke for a few moments and Itachi nodded his head, looking saddened and defeated. "We'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. "I won't ever get that chance, Kakashi. Shisui just passed away."

Kakashi continued to stare straight ahead at the road in front of him.

"So what did you mean?"


End file.
